Who Is This Girl?
by Leathal GummyBearz
Summary: She’s different then the others… She’s…not afraid… Why? Ino Y. X Gaara New Story!


Finally! Well...acually, I finished this Chapter about some time ago.

Hehe, um, well, I'm putting it on here now so, be happy!

On with the fic!

_

* * *

_

_Who is this girl….?_

_Why does she notice me with kindness plastered in her cerulean eyes…?_

_She's different then the others…_

_She's…not afraid…_

_Why?_

_How?_

_It's…so confusing…I can't think straight…_

_This has never happened before…I…I can't…stop starring at her eyes…_

"Sabaku-san?"

_No she's talking to me, what do I do?_

_Just keep a straight face…_

Poke. Poke.

She touched my shoulder lightly with her finger, I tensed. She kept poking me a little harder to get me to notice her.

But I did notice her, as soon as she smiled at me, such a happy smile…

"Sabaku-san," she screeched impatiently, "we have to figure out what we'll do for our project!"

"Gaara…"

"Hm…" she tilted her head bobbing her blond locks, still trying to read me.

"The name's Gaara…" I said slowly looking straight towards the chalk board, but I was really paying attention to the clock. _A few more minutes…_

"Yeah, sure, whatever, we need to figure out what to do for the project!"

I turned my eyes to her, which was a big mistake. My heart would have pounded out of my chest, if it was possible. She was gorgeous, which is complement from me, every person I met I could find a physical flaw.

Big forehead, small nose, too-high cheekbones, big feet, small eyes…

_Why can't I find one?_

_What's that smell?_

_...Flowers._

…_Wild flowers._

_Interesting…_

I tensed more in my seat as I looked at her, she kept staring at me.

"What project?" I asked slowly to make sure I didn't choke on my words. She sighed and looked at me with two annoyed blue eyes. "We're supposed to do our science project, Sa…Gaara-san, what Ideas do you have?"

"I…" she leaned in close to me waiting for an answer. Too close._ I can't think straight in these conditions…_My breathing goes rougher and I can feel the blush appear on my face. I quickly scoot my chair away from her until I'm at the edge. Her face faltered. She looked disappointed. _Why am I so upset about it? _She turns her head and begins writing on sheet of paper.

_Yamanaka Ino_

_That's her name… _I continue to look at her name until she starts poking my shoulder with her pencil again, her arm stretched to reach me from a distance. She pulled back her pencil from poking me again. "Here, write your name…" she said handing me her pencil. I slowly tightened my grip on the pencil as she parted from it. Our hands touched. _Soft, delicate_…were the words that came to my mind. My breath quickened again, my face turning as red as my hair. She smiled again and turned her body back towards our paper.

"Well…", she said, "Are you going to write your name, or not?" Glancing towards me and smile again. I gulped and started on my signature.

**Sabaku no Gaara**

I heard her giggle. I looked at her with a face full of confusion. _Who was she to laugh at, me?_ I felt a blush of embarrassment. _This isn't right…, _I thought, _I should be having a stern face that would scare her silly, I really need to talk to Kankuro…_

I suppressed a sigh waiting for the blush to end and my breathing to slow.

"What's so funny?" I mumbled looking down at the paper.

"Your hand writing is horrible." She said simply and giggled again. I stared at her in shock, but quickly made my face emotionless again before her could notice. She had just insulted _me_; no one has ever done that before besides my siblings. I looked at the paper and compared our handwritings.

_Yamanaka Ino_** Sabaku no Gaara**

I had an impulse to blink. My hand writing next to hers looked disgusting beyond comparison. I tried to turn my attention to something else.

"Hn." I said looking at the clock again. _Come on, I really need to talk to Kankuro!_ The clock ticked on and on, going at a very slow pace.

Tick. Tock.

"Gaara-san, ne?" She asked, I liked her name coming from her mouth, it sounded right, true, as if it was meant to be there…why?

Ring. Ring.

I stand up quickly and head for the door mumbling, "Let's talk about this next time..."

* * *

Ah, yes, another short starter, just like all my others.

Well, hope you enjoyed it.

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


End file.
